


(Not) Giving Up

by shadowsong26



Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Gen, and there's a lot of Discussed violence, crossposted from tumblr, references to satine's relationship with bo-katan, so tagging to be safe, so that tag has not been used, that being said while there is referenced/presumed character death, the character in question did not in fact die, this is approaching the peak of the mandalorian civil war, way way way backstory, while there's no on-page violence exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: As the Mandalorian Civil War increases in intensity, Satine makes a critical decision.
Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066331
Kudos: 2





	(Not) Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on 8/25/19, in response to a prompt meme. The specific prompt was: "“Quit beating me up!” with Star Wars."

Satine is Mandalorian, which means she doesn’t give up easily. Words of surrender (stop hurting me, stop hitting me, _stop)_ are a thing she hasn’t said since she was a child, play-fighting with her sister and their father and the Palace guards. And the fact that the ideals of the New Mandalorian movement appeal to her, the fact that she’d prefer to do her fighting with _words_ instead of blasters, doesn’t make her any less Mandalorian. It doesn’t make her _any_ less determined to win.

But the reality facing her is that--two days ago, a small house in a city across the planet blew up. Which _would_ be just another in the string of tragedies she and her people have faced since her father’s murder, except…

Except that the bodies of Kiyani Fett and Ar-den Viszla have now been conclusively identified, from what little was left in the wreckage.

And while her--while Bo-Katan’s body was _not_ found, while Satine can still _hope…_

(She does hope; she _has_ to; that her sister got away, that her little sister is still alive somewhere; they’ve already lost their father, she can’t--she _can’t_ lose Bo, too; _why_ did she agree to send her away--)

She has an entire planet to speak for. And she _cannot_ make her decisions based on so slim and fragile a thing.

So, Satine has a choice to make. And it is a difficult one. Because she _knows_ it isn’t a surrender, it isn’t giving up--it’s simply advancing to the next stage and changing the rules of engagement--but she _also_ knows that the history involved is…well, it’s complicated. And very rarely _good._

But Bo-Katan is--missing. Is very likely dead.

And Satine is running out of options.

And Satine is fairly certain that she already _has_ run out of allies, and tricks, and cards hidden up her sleeve.

Except for this--one last bitter, desperate move.

Her headdress and her steps are heavy, as she walks across the audience hall and settles onto her throne. Her council, in silence, faces her; waiting for her to break it.

_I am not giving up,_ she tells herself; tells her father and her sister and her forebears and their ghosts. _I am not._

She steels herself, as invisibly as she can, and speaks.

“It is time we contact Corsucant for help.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could...kiiiiind of operate as a teaser for a long Bo-Katan backstory fic I've been working on for a while, lol. I'm not sure exactly when that fic will come out (I have a few things that are ahead of it in the queue, so to speak), but it is in the pipeline! I mostly mention it because the specific event/assassination attempt mentioned here will be covered in detail in that fic.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed this, and see you next time! ~~<3 shadowsong


End file.
